Sparkles
by Kage no Hana
Summary: 05. "I have a reputation of not dressing in sparkly, childish, and poofy dresses to maintain. Unlike certain others whose names will not be mentioned." Halloween-themed one-shot. Short, meaningless Rimahiko fluff.


**Happy Halloween! Sorry I'm late. I just came back from trick-or-treating.**

* * *

><p>+*~#~*+.Sparkles.+*~#~*+<p>

By

*~Kage no Hana~*

* * *

><p>"Rima-tan!~ Wear it! It's cute!" Yaya pushed the hideous mass of fabric and…<em>glitter<em>, I suppose, forward. Pepe hovered nearby. (Kusukusu, on the other hand, somehow always managed to not be there when I needed her the most.)

"Never." The _thing _was purple. And sparkly, which never meant anything good. (Unless Amu was sparkling. But then, the stupid idiot Crossdresser would probably be there too, so I guess not.) Even in the shape of a hideous glittery mass, I could recognize the evil of the…blobby-thing.

"But you're the only one who still doesn't have a costume! And Yaya is going to be a flower, so Rima _has to_ be a fairy!" Ah, so it was a fairy costume.

"No."

"Yaya picked it out herself because it was cute! Rima has to wear it!" She repeated.

"And it's cute, dechuu!"

"No."

"Yaya, what are you doing?" Amu sat down at the table. Ran floated in after her, and waved. I was saved.

Pepe floated off in order to talk to Ran. _("Where are Miki, Su, and Dia, dechuu?" "Cleaning! We knocked over a vase while we were playing.")_

"Yaya and Pepe are trying to get Rima-tan to wear this pretty fairy costume!" Yaya explained. She untangled the hideous mass to reveal this poofy…thing. Or, as a certain evil soon-to-be-dead acquaintance of mine would say, "It's a pretty dress!" That was purple and sparkly. _Very_ sparkly.

"Which I will never wear," I countered.

"_Rima-tan!~ _Amu-chii, help me!"

"Well, Rima, it _is_ cute…" Traitor. I was just betrayed by my alleged best friend. (Which now means that I will have to kill Amu. Oh well.)

"No."

"Rima-chan!~" They simultaneously sparkled. (Note to self: Find out how in the world everyone manages to create sparkles out of thin air.)

I stood there, and considered. (Well, actually, I didn't, but our Language Arts homework was to consider something and write two paragraphs about it. My original plan was to write about how Kurosaki-sensei manages to hold up a newspaper while sleeping. This was most likely a thousand times more interesting than that. Not.)

After attempting to create a dramatic air to cloak our surroundings, (Narumi-sensei* would be proud of that sentence. Either that, or she would say, "Mashiro-san, your noble effort to masterfully wield a pen has been recognized. You now have the liberty to bask in the golden rays of the sun, beneath the lush foliage of trees, instead of remaining in the cold dreariness of detention this Friday.") I revealed my answer:

"No."

They sighed. Or, really, Amu sighed and Yaya pouted.

"This is no good. Yaya thinks that we should commence Plan B!" (Which probably involved finding the other Guardians and bringing them here.) She raised her hand in the air, with a determined look in her eyes. This time, nonflammable flames of dramatic impending doom flickered behind her. (Note to self: Figure out how to do that too.)

"Agreed." And so, they ran off, leaving their charas behind. _("Eh? How'd you get stuck inside a dictionary, dechuu?" "Well, you see…")_

I sighed. Peace and not-quiet. Partially because of Ran and Pepe, and partially because Narumi-sensei was holding a detention session today. ("Your crimes are the scourge of this school. For sullying Seiyo's noble name in the same way a criminal sullies the name of his country, you shall be severely punished by the sword of justice!")

* * *

><p>So, naturally, it was all destroyed thirty seconds later when the door was opened.<p>

And there stood two of my least favorite people in this school:

Souma Kukai, and the other Sparkly-Purple-Thing. The one that has long hair and looks like a girl. (Who, according to himself, is not gay, but more research must be done on the subject) Their charas drifted in after them, and went to speak (flirt) with the other charas. (Mainly Rhythm. Daichi went off to act stupid as usual.)

I pulled out my trusty "No Idiots Allowed" sign which I had made in math last year, and held it up.

"Hey, Midget," the less annoying one greeted, ruffling my hair. The Sparkly-Purple-Thing just stood there and…sparkled.

Yup, they were Plan B.

"So, what are you planning to be for Halloween, Midget?"

"Myself," was my clever reply.

"What about a fairy?" he casually suggested.

"Never."

"W-what? How is this _possible_? **How could my awesome foolproof Victory Persuasion Technique (Mark Four)_ fail__?_**" He fell onto the ground and curled up in the fetal position, and began to dramatically fake-cry.

And so, I had defeated yet another enemy. This meant that only the Sparkly-Purple-Thing (the one that can move) was left. (Apparently, Hotori had to leave on an honor student field trip or something. The Crossdresser stayed because he would miss his all-important dance practice sessions. Which made him look unnaturally girly and pretty. Which in turn, is also very disturbing.)

"Rima-chan, why don't you try wearing this costume?" The Animate-Sparkly-Purple-Thing picked up the Inanimate-Sparkly-Purple-Poofy-Thing-Blob and held it up.

"No."

"Please?"

I waved my sign in his face.

"Rima-chan…" He sparkled. And looked pretty. I am now scarred for life.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a reputation of not dressing in sparkly, childish, and poofy dresses to maintain. Unlike certain others whose names will not be mentioned." I explained.

"I will pretend to not be offended now, because I have a reputation of being kind and forgiving to others to maintain. Unlike certain others whose names will, likewise, not be mentioned." He smirked. I hate him.

"And I will throw a knife at you again if you don't go away."

"But you'll miss like usual, Midget," Kukai pointed out. I glared at him, and he immediately shut up and returned to his former task; pretending to be depressed. Or being stupid, per usual. There wasn't that much of a difference.

The Sparkly-Purple-Crossdressing-Thing sighed. "Well, we tried our best. But, it's quite a shame that we didn't succeed."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because you would have looked pretty in that dress, you know," he replied with a smile. "Rhythm, Daichi, we're leaving." Kukai rose back onto his feet, and they walked/floated out of our crappy middle school replica of the Royal Garden.

And I did not blush. Nope, trick of the light. Or the remaining traces of his sparkly pink aura. Or it was out of sheer revulsion of the stupidity/girlyness/uselessness of those two..

~*#+-*~*#+~+*#~*~+

"Rima-tan! Over here!"

I saw Yaya waving at me through the crowd, and I walked to her.

"Rima-tan! You wore the costume!" she shouted. (Straight into my ear, by the way.)

"No," I corrected, "I wore the_ ugly purple mass of sparkles_."

"But you look so _cute_!~" She hugged (squeezed the life out of) me as she said this, so I had no time to think of a clever reply. She quickly continued, "Plus, now we're matching!"

Yaya was right. Our costumes were exactly alike, save for the fact that hers was a light shade of pink, not sparkly, did not have wings, and mildly resembled a flower. Ah, so I had gotten the hideous one. My friends are evil traitors.

"Rima-chan, you look so pretty!" I turned towards the voice. It was the stupid Crossdresser. Who was dressed like some stupid girly prince(ss) from a fairytale; the ones Hotori always hated. (And now that I think about it, I really don't blame him.)

"Are you supposed to be a Disney princess?" I asked.

"Nope, but you are," he replied with a smile. (Which was seriously starting to get on my nerves. When does the idiot_ not_ smile?) He took my hand and twirled me around.

I took a pebble from the ground and threw it at him.

"Friendly as always."

"Girly as always."

"You look pretty, Rima."

"…I still hate you. And quit trying to change the topic."

And nope, I did not blush. Because I do not like him.

Nope, not at all.

It was all because of the stupid sparkles.

"By the way, you're sparkling. You look stupid."

"Thank you, Rima-chan. Because I am kind, gracious, and forgiving, I will ignore that comment."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>*I have now named yet another one of my teacher OCs! This time, I went to a list of all the Detective Conan chapters, randomly clicked on one, and picked the first name I saw in the chapter.<strong>

**I've been busy lately.**

**School drama, my mother suddenly acquiring Asian Parent Syndrome, insulting my friends for their stupidity, fighting in a "Comb War," (where my friend tried to convince this guy to bring a comb to school so she could force him to brush his hair) which later turned into a human-shipping war, and trying to update WRH.**

**And failing miserably at that.**

**On the bright side, I have another story (set in the world of WRH) that I'm working on. It should be out in a week or two from now.**

**I wrote this in two days (with numerous breaks) when I suddenly remembered that I promised myself to write a Halloween fic.  
><strong>


End file.
